Naruto the Gama Musuko
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: (Naruto the Toad Son) Not all Toads are born Toads, and when Humans and Monsters start to come together things get wild when the son of Toad Clan comes into play. AU. Gama Naruto. No Chakra.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Monster Musume'**_  
_**AU - No Chakra - Monster Naruto - Gama Naruto**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Fifth time this week, sorry about this kid." A young looking wearing sunglassed said with a tired sigh, this young woman was in her early twenties if you went by appearance, and had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her hair didn't cover her forehead thanks to the strange cowlicks she had that made two strands stand up and fall down to the sides of her face. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses, so you couldn't even tell what her eye color was, and her clothes were rather simple, if not a little bit mysterious. She wore a black business suit style jacket with a white shirt underneath it, and a black skirt with black stockings on her legs. Overall, she gave off the vibe of a woman that worked with the government. That would seem to be about right, since they were currently riding in the middle of a black limo.

This was Ms. Smith, and she the one she was talking to scoffed lightly with a smirk on his face. he was already used to her saying sorry over things that weren't her fault, well not sorry, more like sorry for the fact that she still had to work to find him a place to stay.

'Who knew finding a host family would be this hard?' The boy in his later teens, maybe around 16 or 17, though to himself as he looked at himself in the window. On the outside, this boy looked almost normal, if even more handsome than the average guy. He had the wildest of blond hair coming from his head, and untamable mess than looked like it had never seen a comb in his life, and it most likely hadn't considering where he had grown up. His tanned skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun itself with how perfect the tan he had been going for went for him and his slightly rounder face, yet still a bit sharper features... with his eyes being mostly hidden by a black pair of sunglasses. The strangest facial feature were the three scars on each cheek, scars that he had inflicted upon himself at his coming of age ceremony into his family. A ceremony that would welcome every child into adulthood when they reached a certain age, and made their own dagger carving into the body... the normal children would cut a shape into their arms and legs to show their maturity, well he had gone further and cut his face to show his strength of character. Yet, these scars were so perfectly done that one would think that he had been born with these symmetrical lines of his face.

He even had his dagger he used to cut these lines strapped to his back in it's holder.

Of course, this gave Ms. Smith the chance to frown lightly as she looked at the major reason why this boy in front of her never got to stay long with any family that was willing to take him in. He looked a bit too much like a Yakuza, Japanese Mafia, member with how he dressed and acted most of the time. His clothes were rather simple, but gave him a rough look that added to his... unique charm. His dark red kimono that was more open at the chest to show that he was well muscled, if a bit more lean than normal yakuza members. The lining of the top was black, and on the back of the top was the word Gama in Kanji. His pants on the other hand were a bit more modern, and had a young feel to them. These were bright orange skinny jeans with some rips and tears in them from an active life style. The last piece of his outfit were simple blue sandles, nothing really weird about them.

"You nervous about this next place?" Ms. Smith asked the boy in front of her, and her answer was a smirk coming across the younger person's face as he looked at her through his sunglasses.

"Naruto Gama doesn't do nervous." The now named Naruto stated with his smirk turning into a frown when they neared the house that he would be hoping to stay in for more than a day this time.

Naruto was currently enrolled in a project to mix human society and non-human society together in peace and harmony. This was done by non-humans, or in this case Liminals, entering a homestay house that would take care of them and teach them about humans and human society. Naruto had been been in the human lands were a few weeks now, with the first few being training to help him get used to interacting with people outside his own race. True to his last name, Naruto hailed from a race of toads that had the full control of their lands thanks to his parents and their strict dominance over their race. Of course, Naruto had been born as one of the toads that could freely change between human and toad form, something that had made him the perfect person from their race to go to the human lands and mix together with them. Something he had been more than ready to do when Ma and Pa had asked to be their representative for their people.

"Good, that is a nice attitude... don't worry about it though. The next guy will hopefully be able to look passed your gangster background." Ms. Smith stated with a light smirk on her face as she teased him about the reasons that he had been sent away from the last five homes that he had been staying at. You see, the Toads that he came from lived life by the way of the Yakuza, with Naruto being the next in line for the title of Boss Toad, making it important that he be the person that got more life experience by travelling. Of course, his upringing had made him a bit more prone to emotion and violence.

Of course, it was more the way he acted with his rougher and more direct way of talking that made those that he stayed with want to get rid of him as soon as possible... well, that and they thought his eyes were really creepy. Even in human form his eyes remained in their Toad State, and the orange pigmentation only made him look much colder than he was trying to look, something that he couldn't help. If you didn't look at his eyes though, then he would appear completely human on the outside. That was the number one reason that his human form was the best out of his races, normally his kind could only gain a more human shape while retaining some of their more toad-like features... not Naruto though, only his eyes remained showing that he was the closest that a person could get to human among his species of Liminal.

"Yakuza, not gangster... you might get cut if you make that mistake again." Naruto stated with a light smirk on his face, showing once again his attitude that had gotten him kicked out of every place so far.

"Humans and non-humans aren't allowed to hurt each other, you do remember that right?" Ms. Smith reminded him with a light look to him that bordered on amusement, and he pointed to his sunglasses. He wasn't hiding his eyes so that he would be accepted like Ms. Smith thought, no, he hid his eyes so that he could pass for human and beat up anyone that got on his nerves without getting in trouble. When your only strange trait were your eyes, it was easy to pass them off as something strange but still human.

"Sure, I remember." Naruto stated, not telling her why he wore the sunglasses, because if she wanted to think he was a kid that was looking for people to accept him, then he would use that to his advantage if he ever needed to.

"So... is it true that Toad Oil has healing properties and helps make the skin silky smooth and young looking?" Ms. Smith asked with an almost innocent sound to her voice, while Naruto turned his head to her and set her a look that told her that she shouldn't be asking something like that. The people of his race were able to use their bodies to produce a very high quality oil that could be used to heal wounds and rejuvinate the skin, making people look younger and live longer than they should.

"I am not making any for you, so don't even try." Naruto stated with a dead tone, not a deadpan tone, because that would imply that he was slightly amused by this. Nope, Naruto wasn't even slightly amused by her question and the implications behind it. Toad Oil was something that came out of their pours much like sweat, and it was much like a normal Toad's body mucus that allowed them to stay moist in most places. It had numerous uses to it, and a single ounce of it was worth about a 120 or so American dollars because of the fact that it really did help you live longer and look younger. That was something that had been leaked to the public about five or so years ago, of course, they only produced it when they felt the need to stay moist or needed a wound healed.

"... Well, is it true that your kind can grow to the size of houses?" Ms. Smith asked with genuine curiousity, because she felt that this was something she would need to know. Humans didn't have much to go in the way of records for the Toad Monsters, only the rumors that they had heard from other monsters. The rumor was it that the Toad Monsters were one of the more feared of the monsters by other monsters because of their size and strength... strength that appeared to stay at the same level even when in a smaller human form. Basically, whatever their strength was at thgeir full size, would be their strength in their human form. Making and adult Toad Monster a pretty powerful monster to try and subdue should the need arise.

"Most of the average toads grow to be about that big... some grow to be bigger, but my family grows to be a lot bigger in adulthood... we are the Boss Family after all." Naruto commented proudly, something that made Ms. Smith have to think to herself when she tried to figure out how big Naruto's toad form was without him finding out. She did need to know at least a few weaknesses that his kind had in case he ever went mad and needed to be sedated so that he could be sent back home. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he rolled his eyes at her when he noticed that she seemed to be silently figuring something out. "For your information, my toad form is a little bigger than the average house... not a physical adult just yet." Naruto brought up, knowing that she had been fishing for that information. Not that he really minded her trying to find out how strong he was, many of the rumors were completely true.

"Anyway, don't be surprised if the person looking after-" Ms. Smith started out, before Naruto waved a hand to cut her off before she could explain it.

"Yeah yeah, we have been through this before. They don't know they were being picked for one of the few males, so they may be surprised." Naruto stated the little speach she would always give him in his head, already knowing that most people forgot that male Liminals existed as well since the media only showed the female ones because of the beauty value they possessed. Male Liminals weren't as well accepted, but of course, most males were as ugly as sin so it made sense that they woujldn't be picked. Most people wouldn't like a house sized Toad either, so as a rule Naruto wasn't allowed to take his Toad form in public... something his Ma and Pa had told him... and no, his Ma and Pa weren't his parents, they were his grandparents.

"I was going to say that he doesn't even know that you are going to live there... he doesn't even know that he will be hosting a monster." Ms. Smith finished what she had been originally trying to tell him, and Naruto looked like he had swallowed a lemon with how comical his face looked at that moment.

...

"That is fucking hilarious." Naruto stated after a moment with a grin on his face, because now he had the perfect chance to prank somebody that wouldn't see it coming at all. Ms. Smith seemed to enjoy his attitude, before she handed him a few papers and decided to bring up another subject.

"Now, normally I would tell you that you aren't allowed to roam the city without your host... but after some over the phone conversations with your parents we have decided that you will have a choice of being able to have the freedom of walking around... if you are willing to join MON that is." Ms. Smith suggested something that interested Naruto right away, if the tilt in his head was indicating anything. It might now be hard to get his attention, but this was something that he had to admit sounded more important than some of the other stuff he had been expecting. Ms. Smith could see his slight confusion, before she decided to go into deeper detail. "MON, or, Monster Of a Neuro are a group of Monsters that had been tasked with dealing with monsters abusing the Interspecies Protection Act. By law, humans and monsters can't hurt each other, so we need stronger monsters in the force to take care of those that we humans can't take care of." Ms. Smith pointed out with a small smile on her face, so either she already knew these people and they were her friends, or she was a sadist and liked to see people hurt each other.

Most likely the first, and hopefully not the second... Naruto didn't do so well with the sadistic type.

"So... you want me to beat people up... for money?" Naruto asked with a growing smile on his face... well, he was from a Yakuza family so fighting was very much in his nature. This sounded like a dream job for him to gain experience, and things would be so much better if he wasn't confined to a house everyday.

"... Yes, I want you to beat people up for money." Ms. Smith stated when she realized that was the best way to convince Naruto to join MON, something that was actually approved of by his parents. She was surprised that Naruto's mother... a woman that she was pretty sure was human, had told her that she didn't want her so to 'become no lilly livered pussy' in that woman's words.

"Then sign me up!" Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Ms. Smith nodded and silently wondered to herself how the others in MON would take their first male member... it was sure to be something pretty interesting. So with that decided, she silently gestured to the driver of the limo to change directions now that Naruto wouldn't be staying with a host family anymore... that would make things so much easier from now on instead of jumping Naruito around from family to family to try and make one work.

MON just got a new member.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yes, this is an Alternate Universe where Naruto was born as a Toad Monster Naruto has the strength, speed, durability, and prediction abilities level with Sage Mode. NO CHAKRA! He will also have a healing factor thanks to his Toad Oil.**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Gama Musuko (Musuki means Son, Gama means Toad - Toad Son)**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting MON

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Youtube Video of the Day: Kill la Kill AMV - Nui Harime**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I can't believe that they still haven't noticed me.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face as he used his bodies natural ability to stick to walls to allow him to stand in the position that he was currently standing in. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling by using his hands to keep himself steady and upright. Of course, this was perfectly safe for him even though he was currently above the heads of four monsterfs just like himself, but at the same time very different. He was taking this as his chance to spy on them to see what they were like before he actually introduced himself to the four of the people that he would be working with, and see if he could get along with them before he had to actually work with them.

Then again, he seriously had his doubts that most people would be able to sense he was there, as a Toad he naturally had no presence of being when in a room. You had to actually know he was there, or see him completely by accident to actually know that he was there in the first place. Toads were very aware of their surroundings, so they could use this to place themselves in the perfect spot so that they wouldn't be seen even if they were in plain sight. Of course, in his huge toad form he couldn't do this no matter how much he wanted to, so it was a skill reserved for small toads and toads in humanoid form... he said humanoid form because the skill of turning into human form varied between toad to toad.

Anyway, so far he had been able to put together small bits of information from his spying... from what he had gathered of the four beneath him they were all female. They were also all very pretty, some more than others, and some were pretty in the weird kind of way that Naruto also appreciated... when your Godfather was the Pervert King of Toads you got a few perverted traits from him. Naruto could tell a girl's three sizes just by looking at them long enough, no matter how much they tried to hide it... he just chose not to comment on it most of the time.

The first girl, who caught his eye was easily the largest woman he had ever seen... in a good way. For her size in height she was rather slim when you considered the fact that this woman was easily 7 foot 5 inches. Her skin was darker than the average person's was, but it seemed that instead of a natural dark she was more of a sun bather that got her skin color from being in the sun a lot, even though he also guessed that she had a natural tan. Despite her massive height, and comparitive size, she seemed to have a very gentle face... with a large red blade-like horn sticking out of the middle of her head. Other stranger than normal features about her were the fact that she had pointed ears, but unlike an elf they were shorter and more human sized. Like he said perviously, she was very thin for her height, but he could also see powerful muscle hidden deep under her attractive body... something he wanted to test out some kind. Her blonde hair was much lighter than his was, almost looking like it was white, and her eyes were rather close to the color red.

This was Tionishia, and she was from the monster species Orge... which made Naruto almost crack up when he looked at her name again. TiONIshia, Ti-ONI-Shia... Oni, a Japanese Orge. Her species was literally in her name, and unlike himself she had no last name... that wasn't a strange thing for monsters. Naruto was the strange one in this case, since mostly it was the higher ranked montsers of a species that had last names.

Lastly, this girls three sizes were an amazing Bust 160 cm, Waist 72 cm, and Hips 119 cm... this all added up to her being something that was thought to be impossible without surgery and extreme back pain... she was... a P-Cup naturally, and her breasts were still perky.

The second girl that caught his attention was the exact opposite of the largest of the group. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to Tionishia's dark skin, and her pitch black hair was the exact opposite of Tionishia's bright blondish white hair. The biggest facial feature about her was the fact that right where her two eyes should be, was one large eye large enough to cover where her eyes should be and cover the space in between. In the time that Naruto had been watching them, he had noticed that her eye would tear up more often than not... simply because dust got into her eye a lot and she had larger tear ducts because of the size of her eye. Her hair was kept out of her eye because unlike Tionishia she had gotten her hair cut in a feminine bob cut. She had a slimmer, and overall smaller body by comparison to the normal girl, and even smaller when compared to Tionishia... the fact that she seemed to be about, but not quite 5 feet... most likely a little less, made her the second shortest of the group.

From what he had gotten about her personality, she was more of the shy type, even if she wasn't as outright about how shy she was. She seemed to be the more 'emo' type that got easily depressed about the fact that her eye creeped a lot of people out... of course, Naruto's uncle had no eyes because a snake ripped them out, so he had seen much worse.

Her name was Manako, and she was a Cyclops... which also made Naruto want to laugh when he looked at her name. Manako sounds a LOT like Monocle, Manako and Monocle... funny, because monocles were glasses made for a single eye, and Manako was from a species that only had one eye. So in a way, her name also hinted to her species.

Most importantly to his pervert side, her measurements were Bust 73 cm, Waist 54 cm, and Hips 75 cm... making her a good sized A-Cup. Nothing to be ashamed of, because she was short so big breasts wouldn't look as good on her anyway.

The third girl... was a bit creepy looking. Right now she had her jacket open to show her cleavage, and it also gave Naruto a look at the fact that her body was composed of other patches of skin sewed together. Her chest and stomach made multiple stitchings in it, going all the way around in a way that made it look like she was actually stitched together. It didn't seem lik she was wounded though, which made it strange at first glance. Of course, at first glance she also seemec ompletely human... and then when you looked at her face you would see that she had two seperately colored eyes... one of which appeared to not even be hers. Not to mention that every time she opened her mouth to talk, Naruto could see that ALL of her teeth were sharp and pointy. She even had a line going across her face with stitches in it, and her wild hair drew a little attention aay from it.

She was the most expressive of the group, and seemed to have little to no control over herself when it came to getting want she wanted or fufilling her own cravings... something he hoped didn't involve eating people.

This was Zombina... and if he had to explain why her name hinted at her species then he would be wasting his breath. Zombina... zombie, this girl was a zombie, meaning that she was the living dead, which was both creepy and epic at the same time. That wasn't the other epic thing though.

Her three sizes were Bust 85 cm, Waist 58 cm, and Hips 87 cm, making her a rare E-Cup when you considered the fact she was put together from human body parts. Even with this she was still much shorter than the largest of the group... and maybe a little shorter than himself. She seemed to be between 5 feet 2 inches and 5 feet 4 inches... though he would put his money on 5 eet 3 inches.

Finally, the last member of the group he would be joining... was looking right at him... what the hell? Okay, and by the grin on her face when she looked away she wasn't going to say anyuthing about him being in the room while the girls lazed around doing nothing. Of course, this had given him the chance to see that the last girls eyes were something strange all on their own... the whites of her eyes were black, and the irises of her eyes were a strange slightly changing color. Her skin was as dark as Tionishia's, and she was even shorter than Manako with the fact she stood at around... no, she was 4 feet 2 inches. Her hair was so long that it was touching the floor, and was wrapping around her body several times... and the color was a startling silver.

Most importantly, she was butt ass naked... no kidding, because there was not a shred of clothes to be seen on her entire body. Something that Zombina would regularly comment on when she asked the girl to put clothes on.

This was Doppel, and she was a Shapeshifter, but because she could turn into other people she was also known as a Doppelganger... Doppel... and Doppelganger. There was a theme here, because every monster girl in this room was in some way named after their species or in relation to their species. Anyway, he couldn't judge Doppel's character or looks because this didn't even seem to be her real form either, but it was more like her default form when she wasn't trasnformed... that would explain why she wasn't embarrassed to be so naked around others, even though she had seen him in the room.

Her three sizes... well, they could change at her desire, but her default forms three sizes were Bust 64 cm, Waist 48 cm, and finally Hips 71 cm... making her the second A-Cup of the group.

"How long is this new guy going to keep us waiting!?" Zombina finally shouted in annoyance at how long they had all been waiting in the room for Naruto to show himself, having no clue that he was in here the entire time would make this even better when he did reveal himself. He was dying a little on the inside from trying to hold back the pranking side he had gotten from his mother. He so wanted to drop down from the ceiling right now... perfect.

"Maybe he hates Cyclops, and doesn't want to look at my eye." Manako sulked to herself as she went into a small depression, which was promtly ignored by everyone in the room, mostly because they were all used to it.

"I know I don't like looking at it, so maybe you are onto something." Doppel teased her co-worker, further sinking her into a pit of despression while Tionishia gave Manako a form pat on the back as reassurance that they didn't hate her or her species.

"Don't worry, I am sure this is all Ms. Smith's fault they are late." Tionishia commented cheerfully, and Naruto sweat dropped lightly at the fact they were so ready to belive that Ms. Smith was the one to blame for him being late. Naruto opened his mouth and his tongue popped out and attached to the ceiling without making a single noise to show that he was there. Just like a Toad's tongue, Naruto's tongue could extend and attach to things about five times Naruto's body height length away from him, and impessive distance. Naruto slowly started to lower himself behind Tionishia in a way that blocked from the view of the other girls. Tionoshia was easily two feet taller than he was after all, so hiding behind her was a simple matter for him.

"Yeah, I bet she is getting some coffee or something... she had a major addiction to that stuff." Zombina greed with her tall comrade, before she blinked when there was a small glint behind Tionishia's back. She tilted her head and looked more carefully, only to see a hand holding a fully drawn dagger behind her comrade's back, getting in the stabbing motion as the figure hide in the darkness of the tall woman's shadow. She wasn't the only one that noticed the shadow and dagger, because like she saw it, Manako also saw and both girls got their guns out right away and pointed them at a surprised Tionishia.

"Move!" Manako ordered her taller friend, so jumping out of the way she turned around and saw that there was nothing behind her. She and her allies blinked in surprise at nothing being there, before Manako saw a swift movement behind Zombina... and she pointed her gun at the zombie and pulled the trigger without even a moments hesitation for the zombie's health. With a huge boom, the long gun blasted a hole through Zombina's chest and went staight... at nothing.

"Did you hit it!?" Zombina shouted in surprise... before giving Manako a blank look at blasting a new hole in her for nothing when she and the others saw that nothing was there, only a hole in the wall... she had a powerful gun.

"Obviously not..." Tionishia stated with a dull look on her face, while Manako blushed in humiliating at missing her target for the first time in her life. The entire group then blinked when a new voice was heard amongst them.

"Wow, that was a pretty good shot... you actually nicked him with that one. Powerful gun if you can do that." The target of the gun fire stated, and the four girls turned to the voice... only to find a bow in his later teens grinning as he inspected a small cut on his forearm from hwere the bullet had nicked his skin.

"New guy?" Zombina asked as she looked towards to Tionishia for confirmation, and that giant woman looked towards Manako.

"New guy?" She asked as well, having no clue if this was the guy they were suppost to be meeting today, while Manako just looked at Doppel with another questioning look on her face.

"New guy?" Manako asked the same question, starting a chain of the same question over and over again, while Doppel looked at Naruto with a small smirk on her face.

"New guy..." She stated slightly, while Naruto smiled lightly at the perfect chance to try out some slang he had made sure to learn before signing up for the exchange program.

"C-C-C-Combobreaker, I am Naruto Gama... the new guy." Naruto introduced himself with a small grin splayed on his face. When he looked at how they all, but Doppel, seemed shocked at the fact that he was here, he could only think one thing.

He was going to enjoy working here.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Gama Musuko**_  
_**please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 First Day on the Job

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... what do we do all day until something fun happens?" Naruto asked in annoyance when he realized that there was nothing for him to do as of this moment in time. So far he had done nothing since coming here, and it had been a full day... he expected at least something to happen, but so far he was so bored he was ready to just go cause the trouble himself so that he could have something interesting happen. He wasn't made to sit still for long unles he was about to prank somebody, which was contrary to his nature as an animal that could sit for hours and hours without moving a muscle.

Right now he wasn't the only person that was bored, because the entire group seemed to be in such a lazy mood that nobody was doing anything. They had all already finished the paperwork they had to do days ago, and since Naruto just joined he hadn't done anything to cause him to get paperwork to begin with.

"Nothing really... where did Doppel go?" Zombina stated at first, before her tone changed to questioning when she figured out that Doppel had left the room at some point. Tionishia blinked and looked around, before she looked behind herself in case Doppel was hiding behind her to pranlk her again. It wouldn't be the first time that she had done something like this, and it wouldn't be the last she had messed with people for her own amusement. Everyone heard the sound of a dink, before they had looked at the MON issued phones they had been given upon joining MON. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he looked at the one Ms. Smith gave him yesterday, before the others huffed and put their phones in random spots for some reason. Naruto looked at his own again and opened the new message he had gotten, before he blinked when he noticed there was a file attached to it.

_ Hey guys, going to be back late... do my paperwork for me._

"My eye is going to be so strained by the end of this." Manako muttered as tears started to form at the sides of her eye at just the thought of getting eye strain from doing Ms. Smith's paperwork for her. The original reason she had joined was for the freedom of being in the human lands,m but without the need for going to a host family and getting judged because of her one large eye... not so that she could do her lazy boss' paperwork when she didn't want to do her own work. She loved her eye, she really did, but it sure was annoying that she got so much eye strain and needed to buy so many bottles of eyedrops on a regular basis because of it. It was like the world hated cyclops or something like that. Everyone sweat dropped when she suddenly pulled her knees to her chest and looked like she wanted to be left alone for some reason, before Naruto turned to Zombina with a raised eyebrow.

"She gets depressed... easy, but she breaks out of it soon." Zombina answered with a large grin on her face, knowing that getting worried every time Manako enters a depression would be just stupid. She did it all the time, and nothing major came out of it besides her complaining about how fate hated her race or how she felt left out because she was a cyclops.

"Most Monsters stay on the good side of the law, so we don't always have much to do... so Smith usually dumos her paperwork on us when she is too lazy to do it." Tionishia said with a pout as she stood up with her head bent to the side lightly so that her horn didn't scrap against the ceiling. She would think that Ms. Smith would have had the ceiling placed up higher when it was built as a room for monsters to do there work, and she was going to have such a stiff neck at the end of this.

"That sounds so boring... wait, we are on the side of the law!?" Naruto shouted the last part in shock when he realized that he had made the mistake of accidently joining up with an orginization that actually followed and acted like police... to think him, the son of a Yakuza family was siding with what appeared to be the police on something was a great stain on his honor as somebody that sided against the police most of the time. It was his job to deal on the side of illegal matters, not help against them... unless he was fighting somebody that went against something he stood for.

-Seconds later-

"Is he... depressed?" Tionishia asked in confusion when both Naruto and Manako were sitting with their faces in the corner of the room, with their knees to their chests with the signs of depression and a gloomy air hanging around them like a death sentence. Both of them had a haunted look to their eyes... and eye as they stared at the corner for different reasons. Manako for the reason that she was depressed about the eye strain that she was going to get, and Naruto for the reason that he hadn't thought about what he agreed to before agreeing to it in the first place. Now his honor would demand that he stay with them, because if he quit then he would be a quitter, and if he was a quitter then he was unfit for the title of next in line to become the Boss Toad.

Then the title would be put up for grabs with his little siblings... oh god, the horror of all the fighting that would break out among he family if that happened.

For those unaware, to this date Naruto currently has 67 younger siblings. Much like normal Toads, Monster Toads are able to lay eggs and fertilize them in a way that allowed for a great number of births. This method is not exact, and many tadpoles don't live to Toad-hood, so only children that grow into Toads are counted as actually children and given names. Of course, Naruto was born the 'human' way because his mother had been human, the rest of his siblings didn't have the same mother as him... no, his mother didn't cheat on his mother. The fertilization of eggs did not require sex in most cases, so his father did not have a harem. He was married, and there was no clue who the mother of his younger siblings were. Of course, his father did name all of the children that turned into toads from tadpoles... his father sucked at naming children. They ALL had Gama in there name, which made him glad his mother was the one to name him Naruto.

"Comrades in despression." Zombina stated with a light chuckle in her voice when she looked at both of them use their depression and make it seemingly spread and grow even stronger than before. She looked at Tionishia to see her expression, before she sweat dropped when she noticed that the tall woman was currently holding her skirt awkwardly... meaning that she either ripped it or it was the wrong size for her. The thin, yet huge, woman had an extreme amount of trouble getting clothes to fit her because of the size of her body in comparison to a humans body... she had to get her clothes special ordered so that they would fit her. She blinked once, before she noticed that Tionishia was now in the corner with Naruto and Manako, with all three of them in a growing depression.

"Eye stress... fate hates cyclops." Manako stated with a light look at the floor that bordered on slef loathing.

"Siding with the law... my honor has taken a blow. Mother, father, forgive this ignorant son of yours." Naruto muttered with his finger drawing circles on the ground over his mistake in which side he was chosing.

"This skirt... cost so much money." Tionishia moaned out in her depression, while Zombina now had a nervous look on her face as she slowly started to back out of the increasingly depressing room.

"Oh dear god, it's spreading... sorry, but I don't want to die of rotting in depression... heh, me dying. Funny." Zombina laughed at her own joke about how she was already dead, so dying was pretty much out of the equation for her. She then blinked when she saw how Manako snapped out of her depression first, before the girl started to tear up when she noticed that the others were depressed as well. Zombina chuckled when the girl looked like she thought it was her fault that the others were depressed like she had been.

"Who wants to go ditch work and let Ms. Smith's paperwork pile up the the point that she won't be able to escape it?" A radnomly appearing Doppel asked with a strange, but amused look on her face as the other two depressed montsers instantly perked up with smiles on their faces at the idea of ditching the work.

"What did you do?" Manako asked with a narrowed eye, which she only had one to narrow... it was hard to tell if she was just trying to look away from the nudity, or try and find out what Doppel had done this time to warrant running away from.

"Wow, what a friend you are... assuming I did something, and who is to say that I didn't just want to go into town with my friends... I'm a little hurt." Doppel said with obviously fake tears at the sides of her eyes, and a mock expression of hurt splaying on her face. Even Naruto, who had only known her for a day, could tell that she had done something to warrant them all needing to run away from the trouble.

"It isn't assuming... and put some clothes on." Zombina commented with a twitching eye at the fact that Doppel was still as naked as the day she was born. Yet, at the same time she wasn't naked as she would appear... she had complete control over her hair so she used her hair to cover her nipples and womanhood to keep her modesty hidden from view, while still wearing nothing on her body. Frankly, it was both amazing and hot at the same time that she could do that with such skill and ability that nobody saw anything she didn't want them too. That was more impressive than if she just wore clothes, but she igored the order and just saw that she was being stared at.

"Okay... well I was minding my own business when I might... totally have gotten this great idea of playing this little prank... a prank that everyone will laugh at after it has been played. You see... I completely assigned a Monster girl to get placed with this random stranger that has nothing to dow the exchange program right now... some Lamia I think." Doppel said with a large grin on her face, while everyone just paused whatever they were thinking and thought about it for a moment. It would be funny imagining the reaction the people involved would have, but all the paperwork would be a nightmare... for Ms. Smith.

"... That is fucking hilarious." Naruto said after a moment, before he was smacked lightly in the back of the head for his use of crude language by Tionishia. Naruto held the back of his head in shock at the fact that her smack actually hurt him, before he blinked when he saw the pout on her face and shrugged.

"Seriously though... we should start running, because she is going to be so mad at us when she finds out... lucky I am already dead." Zombina mentioned with a grin at how no matter what punishment she got, she would be able to easily live through it. Her advice was followed though, because not moments later everyone in the room left without her. She started to regret giving that piece of advice, because moments later she felt the claws of death nipping at her heels when she heard the sound of the door closing and locking, before a very unamused laugh was heard.

"Yes... you are lucky to be dead... so you can work on my paperwork without rest... start it... now." Ms Smith said as she took a step forward to Zombina with a very evil smile on her face, something that made the undead girl gulp and freeze up.

'Damn you Doppel.' Zombina thought as she was grabbed by the back of the collar and literally dragged out of the room by the irritated Ms. Smith.

She was going to get even with Doppel for this... she really was.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Huntsmen**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
